


Show Her Who's Boss

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alya knows btw, Café, Cunnilingus, F/M, Identity Reveal, NSFW, Teasing, a lot of dissapointment, flower shop, obvious-consent, sin - Freeform, they're like 20 or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday for the past week, after Ladybug and Chat Noir finished fighting an Akuma, she did this. She pinned him against a wall, kissed him senseless, and riled him up; only to leave him moments later to stew in his arousal after his Miraculous beeped a warning. She knew it, too. She knew they only had minutes before his Miraculous wore off. She knew, and yet she teased him, all the same. She knew what she did to him, and knew what he would have to do later to alleviate his pain. Oh she knew, and just that thought alone, turned him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Her Who's Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this isn't the big fic I'm working on that I said I was gonna post... But I realized it was gonna take some time to correct that one, so here's is a quickly not-really-edited-version, of a fic I wrote over the weekend at my gf's house. I hope you guys like it all the same!

She did it again.

She did it a-fucking-gain.

Everyday for the past week, after Ladybug and Chat Noir finished fighting an Akuma, she did this. She pinned him against a wall, kissed him senseless, and riled him up; only to leave him moments later to stew in his arousal after his Miraculous beeped a warning. She knew it, too. She knew they only had minutes before his Miraculous wore off. She knew, and yet she teased him, all the same. She knew what she did to him, and knew what he would have to do later to alleviate his pain. Oh she knew, and just that thought alone, turned him on.

So here he was, sitting in his room angrily masturbating, because Ladybug had decided to have some fun, after yet another battle. He groaned as his climax finally hit him. After what seemed like an hour of rubbing and pulling, he finally felt the pressure fade away. He cursed under his breath about how pissed off he was, as he laid there panting.

Adrien cleaned himself up, then pulled on his flannel pants, sighing as he leaned back into his pillows. As if on cue, Plagg flew into his window, after going on a stroll so Adrien could relieve his stress.

"I'm gonna kill her, Plagg." He bit out, obviously not serious, but the annoyance was real.

Plagg, just shrugged, "You'd be doing me a favor. I hate that she gets you get all hot and bothered in my suit." The cat God, flew over to Adrien's nightstand, and sat on the black alarm clock. Adrien looked at the green illuminated numbers, glowing in the slightly dim room.

"Shit, is it really twelve all ready?" Adrien, splayed an arm across his forehead, and sighed again. Ladybug would be the end of him, he knew it. He hated the fact that she could make him go from, stressed and exhausted, to horny and awake. She would pull him into an alley, after they waved goodbye to the reporters, and push him against a wall, immediately attacking his lips with hers. Unable to resist such temptation, he would crumble, and give into her little touches. The way her body pressed into his, with an audible sigh, as she trailed kisses down his neck. Or when she would ever so slightly raise her leg to press between his. Her hand snaking it's way down his torso, and just as she'd reach his belt...

Be-beep! Be-beep! Be-beep!

He would groan as she backed away, a devilish smile, on her angelic lips. She would bid him goodnight, and swing away on her yo yo, but not before she flashed her eyes down to get a glimpse of his straining erection.

Chat would let out an audible groan of annoyance, and awkwardly make his way home... Most of the time at least. He may, or may not have had to relieve himself, then and there in the alley a couple times. Super-model, Adrien Agreste going to town on his woody while in a secluded, dark, alleyway? Nah, that couldn't be him.

But even with her dangerous games, and even though he knew he should try to escape, after they took the villain down... He couldn't help but get drawn in, when she flashed that innocent smile, just seconds before she hauled him off somewhere more private. She was like a succubus, the way her lips did head spinning things to his collarbone, and made him throb.

"Well, if you ask me, it sounds like you just need to show her who's boss." Plagg's, grating voice, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Show her who's boss?" Adrien didn't quite understand what Plagg meant.

The Kwami sighed, and bit into the cheese he had grabbed, while Adrien reflected on his day. He swallowed the chunk before before continuing, "You know. I mean she knows she's able to get away with making you get like that." Another bite, "So just kind of... return the favor. Show her she can't do that, because you'll get her back." Adrien thought on that for a moment longer before his Kwami finished the cheese, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get in some beauty rest."

Adrien didn't say anything in reply, as Plagg flew over to where he usually slept. 'Get her back, huh?' Adrien's cat-like grin, broke through his Adrien facade. 'I think I can do that.'

 

The next morning, Adrien did his usual morning routine, and went to work. He still did modelling, but not as a main career path. He only did it to please his father after all. He had gotten a new job, working at a flower shop, near his house. His father didn't seem to mind, so Adrien assumed he was okay with it. One of his favorite parts about his job though, was when across the street in a small cafe, Marinette and Alya would go in and sit in front of the window, as they chatted about their day to each other.

Or so Adrien assumed, at least. He couldn't really hear from across the street, but sometimes he could hear Marinette scream something incoherent to Alya, and blush profusely. It never failed to make him giggle, as he arranged various flowers. Lately, Alya seemed pretty interested in what they talked about. He had no idea what it could possibly be, but she always seemed to be so enthralled, listening to Marinette whisper something to her. He wished so badly to know what they talked about, but he hadn't really spoken to them one-on-one without Nino since high school. The reason they all still even got together, was because Alya and Nino were married. They would all get together once every two weeks, and just talked about life.

The night was getting late, Alya and Marinette had finally made their appearance at the cafe, at around nine. Later than normal he noticed. Adrien set out some fresh flowers on the stand in front of the store, but found himself distracted when he heard Marinette's voice from across the street. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her and Alya leaving the Cafe. They stopped by a trash can, as they finished their drinks, and continued their conversation. "So he's basically as helpless, as a newborn?"

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, I don't know why, but it's really fun making him get flustered like that." Alya laughed and threw her cup in the trash.

"Man, Mari. I never would have guessed you were into that whole, control thing." Marinette dismissed the accusation with a shrug.

"It's not like I don't enjoy it in return. I just really like leaving him with the frustrated look of desperation." They both laughed and started walking off in the direction of Marinette's home.

"Girl, you and me both." That was the last thing Adrien heard, before their laughter disappeared into the distance. He couldn't help the blush that was now creeping onto his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure what he just heard, but he was almost positive it was a sex thing. He felt guilty about listening in, but was also intrigued by how familiar the situation sounded. It sounded a lot like what was happening to him, lately. He shook the thought away. There was no way that sweet Marinette, was the one leaving him hot and bothered, after they fought a dangerous akumatized victim... And yet... She was just going on about some rather naughty things. Maybe Marinette wasn't so sweet and innocent after all.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by a large boom, a few stores away. He looked to his right, and saw civilians rushing down the street, as a camo colored victim chased them, firing small balls of paint in every direction. "I am Painballer! You think it's okay to cheat me at my own game?! I'll show you who the real winner should have been!" He shot off more paint balls from his, rather large paint gun. Adrien ducked into an alley, just as Ladybug swung past his shop.

Game on.

They made short work of the victim, after Ladybug realized the Akuma was in his goggles. Ladybug snapped the plastic in half and out fluttered a black butterfly. Purifying it was a breeze, and Chat was ready for her assault. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, she turned to him with a smile.

"Good job, minou." She offered her fist, and he bumped it without even a second thought. After a few seconds passed with them just catching their breath, a barrage of news reporters arrived. Pictures were taken, questions were answered, but Chat was preoccupied. He was nervous. He's never tried to defy Ladybug, but today was going to be his first time doing so. He knew Ladybug liked him since they had been dating for a while, but he was worried about how she would react to him changing things up.

Ladybug waved to the reporters and turned back to Chat. Cue the innocent smile. She leap over a building with her yo yo taught, and he followed. The two heroes landed a few streets over, in their usual secluded alley. He barely had a chance to plant his feet on the ground, before she pounced. His back was shoved into the wall, as her small body pinned him, one hand running through his hair. Even though she was small, she was powerful. He easily gave into the kiss, and even took it so far as to slide his tongue into her her mouth first. She let out a pleased hum, as his tongue danced with hers. Her free hands started it's usual trek, down his torso, stopping just above the belt as he heard his Miraculous beep.

But as he felt the pressure of her hand start to ease away, he grabbed her wrist and twisted them around, so he was now the one pinning her against the bricks. She gasped at the sudden movement, surprised that he was being so forceful. He ignored her questioning stare, and flattened his lips against hers again. Chat's pressed his body firmly into hers, and started kissing roughly down her neck. She let out a strangled moan and tried to form words, "Chat... Y-your Miracu-ah!" He bit her earlobe and licked it as if to apologize.

"Not this time, my lady. I refuse to let you win again." He gripped her waist, and his hips rolled forward, grinding into hers in a slow motion, as he returned to her neck. Ladybug's moan was louder this time, as she clawed at the bricks for some kind of purchase. Her Miraculous beeped it's third warning and she tried to push him away. "I won't be able to see you My lady." He reassured her, barely moving away from her skin. "My Miraculous will run out before yours, and my night vision won't be of use."

He watched her hesitate for a moment, and took that as his chance to continue. He began rolling his hips again, and she let out another moan, spurring him on further. Her chest heaved against his, and he lifted his free hand to grip at her bound breast. She arched into the touch and dug her nails into his back, causing him to groan against her throat.

His Miraculous gave it's final beep, as hers gave it's fourth, and a flash of green filled the alley. He found, it felt so much better grinding into her with fabric instead of leather. Now he just had to wait out her transformation. He didn't notice it right away, but she had started grinding back, and was looking rather debauched. He grinned and kissed her before speaking, in a low growl. "My Lady... Do you, by any chance... Like it, when I'm dominant?" She slowed her thrusting down, but didn't stop. He couldn't see it in the dark, but could tell she was blushing madly. The thought of his cool, confident, Ladybug, wanting to be dominated by him, sent a jolt of pleasure strait to his dick.

"S-shut up, and kiss me." She commanded but he just kept grinning.

"Maybe I don't want to?" He taunted, and stilled all his movements. "Maybe, I should just stop here and leave, like you did all those times before?" She whined, and it felt so great to have this power over her. To make her helpless under his touch. To have her pleading.

"Chat, I beg of you... F-for the love of god... Don't stop." She gasped, as his hips smashed against hers again, and he reconnected his hand with her covered breast. Her earrings gave a final beep and her transformation wore off, with a flash of red. Everything felt so raw now. With no suits to stop their contact, Adrien couldn't help but reach up Ladybug's shirt. He moved her bra up and grabbed the mound of flesh that caused her body to bend in beautiful ways. She pressed into his hips further, and he let out a groan of approval. Their lips met again, but this time the kiss was hotter... Hungrier. Adrien released her breast, to her dismay, and snaked his hand down her side. He broke the kiss and began biting and sucking down her neck, nipping at her nape now and again.

Adrien, made sure to leave little red gifts, as he trailed down to her collar bone. The idea that Ladybug was no longer in her disguise, was exhilarating. The fact that she was so exposed to him, and vulnerable to his touches just added to that. They separated long enough for him to remove her shirt, before he reattached to her skin, marking his way down her, now exposed, stomach.

Her moans got louder the further down he explored. He shivered, and not at the coldness of the dark, but at her downright lewd mewling, "Shh, you wouldn't want to get caught, now would you?" He chided and she covered her mouth. He wouldn't deny that he LOVED how her moans sounded, echoing off the walls of their little; not-so-secret; hideout. But if they were to get caught together in this alley, his father would have him killed.

Adrien, reached Ladybug's hips, and pulled her pants down just enough to latch onto her jutting hip bone. Even though her mouth was closed he could still hear her groaning, as he bruised the sensitive flesh. Her other hand buried itself into his golden locks, and he smirked against her skin, his teeth grazing against the bone. He slowly, undid the button of her pants, and pulled them down even slower. She whined, at his teasing, but kept his pace. When they reached her ankles, he leaned forward and kissed her through her soaked panties. "Eager, aren't you?"

She gripped his hair harder, as a warning, but that just seemed to egg him on. "My, my, Ladybug. I guess it's a good thing this cat isn't afraid of water." He emphasized his point by running his finger along her clothed slit. She hissed, in pleasure and annoyance.

"Please... Chat..." She begged removing her hand from her mouth.

Another cat like grin, "Please what?"

She hesitated, "Chat..."

He leaned back and removed his hands completely. "I can't continue unless you tell me what you want. So unless you tell me, very specifically, what you want, I can't hel-"

"Fuck, Noir!" She groaned, and slapped a hand over her entire face, getting impatient. "Eat me out, for the love of God!"

Quicker than lighting he pulled off her panties and leaned forward, sliding his tongue between her folds. Her knees buckled at the sudden ferocity of his tongue's movement, and she had to use a hand to prop herself against his head, digging her hands into his skull. Her back dug into the brick, as she used every ounce of will power to not cry out into the still, of the night. "F-fuck, Chat..." She let out another wanton moan, as his finger slid into her wet opening. He furrowed his brows, trying not to concentrate on the dull, growing pain, of his own erection. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right.

His fingers curled inside her, pressing against her walls, and she let out a new moan. This moan sounded a bit more needy, more primal, and downright sinful. She covered her mouth, whispering a curse for being to loud, and couldn't stop her hips from rolling into his touch. She was his. He had her, almost literally, in the palm of his hand. It was getting harder to ignore the growing throb of his member against his jeans, and he decided to finish things quickly.

He picked up the pace of his tongue, as it trailed over the length of her clit, and added another finger to the mix. Ladybug's thrusts began to get desperate and he knew she was close. The hand covering her mouth was almost useless, as her groans filled the alleyway. He hoped no one would pass by, and definitely hear them.

The hand tangled in his hair tightened it's grip, and her thrusts were now erratic. Just as she was about to climax... he pulled away, leaving her to let out a sharp whine. "Fuck!" She shivered, "Wh-Why'd you.. Why'd you... S-stop?" She gasped for air, as she lost her, almost high.

He stood up and placed a kiss on her head, handing her, her shirt. "This is so you'll know how it feels whenever you leave me hanging after a battle." He whispered, and backed away before she could grab him, and he laughed at her frustrated whine. Though, he did want to know what she sounded like when in pure, sweet, agony, this was just as sweet. Serves her right for taunting him for a whole week.

But... Even though she finally got what was coming to her...

As he started walking away, down the opposite end of the alley... He wondered if he made a mistake. Maybe he should have just helped her go over? Maybe he shouldn't have been so cruel..? He looked back down the alley, "Ladybug?" But she was already gone. He sighed, now frustrated with himself. Had he taken it too far?

 

The next morning, Adrien woke up with a headache. He hadn't gotten much sleep, after he got home at the ungodly time of three am. He went through his morning routine and went to work. He was just about to finish his shift for the day, when he heard some familiar voices. It was odd, seeing that it was only Sunday. "Dang girl, those are some serious love bites!"

"Alya! Keep your voice down!" She hissed and Alya apologized. Adrien, looked over at the girls. They weren't heading to the cafe this time, in fact they were passing his shop.

"So what did you do after Chat Noir, left?"

... Who, now?

Marinette sighed, "What any sane person would do. I went home and finished." Adrien caught a glance at Marinette's neck as the girls passed the store. A trail of hickeys right where he'd left them the night before.

Marinette is Ladybug. Marinette fought akumas with him every day since high school, and recently started pushing him into alleys, to make out with him against a wall. He ate Marinette out in an alleyway yesterday, while she thrust her hips against his tongue, and fingers. He had been dating Marinette for a while, and he didn't even know it was her.

"M-Marinette!" The girls both turned around, and Marinette turned slightly pink, adjusting her scarf.

"A-Adrien?" She stuttered.

He smiled, and walked over to her, "Hey I wanted to know if we could..." He paused.

"If we could what?" She asked genuinely curious.

"I just wanted to know if..."

Marinette seemed like she had somewhere to be as she checked her watch. "Adrien, I need to go, so make it quick."

Adrien flashed a Chat like grin, "Eager, aren't we... My lady?"

Adrien had never seen so many emotions pass through someone's face, before.

Her mind seemed to go blank, except for on word. She whispered, "Chat..."

He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, that was great right? Totally. Idk if it'll get a sequel like Wet Dry Wet, but I am working on the next part for that fic at least. Let's aim for the usual 200 kudos! Thank for reading! Bye bye, petite sinners!


End file.
